Camp Spirit
by Femme Squad
Summary: The Ronin's and Warlords are going to camp! Prepare your self for insanity, Amish people, cross dressing, ugly buses, demented camps and more! R&R. Yaoi.


**A/N & Disclaimer:** This is a story made when Rose and I(Firestorm) was hyper on candy and what not so it is a little(*cough*alot*cough*) crazy and not to be taken literal in any way shape or form. We both only own the plot, the camp, the bus, Taile(a character from another of Rose and I's stories that might be posted sometime), Seiga(from the same story as Taile) and the Amish people own themselves, thank you.

**Warning!** This story does have some mild language, slashy couples, mild character bashing, RANDOMNESS, and a generous helping of insanity!

**Characters:**

_Rose:_________Firestorm:______Both:_

Yusuke_____Kurama_____Talpa  
Hiei________Ryo________Mia  
Sage_______Anubis_____Yulie  
Botan______Dais  
Genki______Rowen  
Kale_______Kayura  
Kuwabara __Kento  
Cye  
Taile  
Sekhmet  
Seiga

----------

Indians:_________Cowboy's:_____Kitchen Duty:

Ryo____________Sagey-poo_____Kento  
Anubis__________Yusuke  
Kurama_________Hiei  
Sekhmet________Kuwabaka  
Dais___________Cye  
Rowen_________Kale  
Taile-counselor__Seiga-counselor

_**Camp Spirit**_

Sekhmet looked at he big yellow bus in disgust, Mia had planned one whole month at a cheesy camp called 'Camp Spirit.' (Imagine the finger motions here.) Sage lazily threw in an overstuffed suitcase in the back. "This is going to be so retarded." He muttered. Cye leaned against a nearby tree. "You said it." He practically groaned.

Ryo grumbled as he and Anubis through Mia's *cough* Light suitcases into the bus. "Good for nothing trip, stupid Mia… crazy bitch…" Ryo muttered and Anubis nodded, then all of her suitcases fell on them. "Help!" they both cried.

Cye went to go help the clumsy retards out of their mess. Sekhmet sighed and kicked the ugly busses tire, and it was no surprise when the hubcap fell off. He scurried to fix it but it would not stay. He pulled the gum out of his mouth and stuck the hubcap on with that. It seemed to work…for now. Cye pulled Ryo up. "You guys are gonna kill yourselves some day, and I'm not gonna be there to help."

"Thank you Cye, and it's not our fault Mia packed EVERY THING!" Ryo grumbled as he helped Anubis up. "Ow, I think my sides bruised…" Anubis said, holding his side.

Cye shook his head. "Your fine." Sekhmet stared at the bus, as if it was a staring contest, and that idiot thought he was winning. Mia had written things on the side of the bus in white, it wrote "Camp Spirit bound honk!" "Great…" Sekhmet thought. "Now people will be honking at us the whole 16 hours!"

"It could be worse…" Dais said walking up. "We could tie you to the top and paint you bright neon pink…" he laughed. "You'll never leave that incident alone will you!" he said recalling the horrible memory. "Nope!" Dais said happily before pulling out a couple of spray cans. "Wanna help spray the bus?" he asked, *cough* innocently.

Sage's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" he said "Something that'll make Mia mad! We'll get her back!" he said dreading the moment he'll step foot on the evil 'Camp Spirit' grounds. Ryo and Anubis grinned evilly before pulling out their own spray cans, Ryo's red and Anubis' gray. "Say bye to yellow!" Dais said laughing insanely and started to paint the bus maroon.

Sekhmet began to cackle his famous cackle…that is before he choked on a bug. "I call this side!" he yelled and began to spray like a mad man. Ryo giggled and ran all around the bus, making strips, and getting Sekhmet too. "Ryo!" he yelled. "…Wait a minute…..red looks good on me." He said and went back to work. When he was finished he stepped back to admire his wonderful artwork. It portrayed a lovely seen of Mia and Michael Jackson, that's all I have to say.

When they all were finished, it looked like a gallery… Ryo and Anubis ran inside to see what they could do to Mia's seat… like glue, paint… ect. Cye looked at Sekhmet's art….more like….well never mind. "I never realized how much Mia looks like him…" he muttered. "To her pale skin to her nose…except she didn't need a nose job to make hers ugly." "Hey guys, hand me the spray paint before Mia gets out…" Dais said before grabbing the paint and hiding it.

"Okay." Sekhmet, Cye and Sage said in unison. They threw the empty cans at him. "I gotta hide…" Sekhmet said crawling into the new and might I add improved bus. He crawled under a seat in the back, like a cockroach when you turn the light on and they scatter and hide. (Imagine Sekhmet cowering from Mia…bizarre I know.) He held his breathe, to keep himself from laughing.

Ryo, Anubis and Dais all hid in the tree's, watching, waiting……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. waiting……………………………………………………………………………………………………. and a little bit more waiting ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… more watching and waiting ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… cursing under there breathes while waiting …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… hitting there heads while waiting ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… In till… no wait, Mia's not coming yet so waiting ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… yet? NO? Ok… waiting ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… NOW!? …no? … ok… more watching and waiting …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. *Whimpers* now? ………….. yes?! OK MIA'S…. not here yet……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Is she here yet?! ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… SHE'S HERE!

Sekhmet got tired of waiting, about an hour ago, but he finally got the courage to crawl out from under the seat which he dwelled. Totally the wrong time. He spotted Mia, and if he was a gazelle and she the lion, he began to sprint away. "What the HELL did you do to my bus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mia screamed, and fainted, falling into tiger poop. Sekhmet stopped in his tracks and walked over to the now poo covered lion. "THAT'S RIGHT! I TOOK DOWN THE LION! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING US GO TO 'CAMP SPIRIT'!" (Once again with the finger motions.)

"… stupid ass hole…" Anubis muttered as he saw Mia twitch. Sekhmet screeched "SHE MOVED!" he said and sprinted away to hide in his o so comfortable spot under the seat. "GET BACK HERE KISAMA!" Mia yelled and ran into the bus… yes INTO the bus! As in smacked into it! …. Back to the fic….Sekhmet heard the Jaws theme music start up, da da da da da……he trembled under the seat, unaware that his huge ass was sticking out for everyone to see. "Please Mia spare me!" he yelped.

Ryo, Anubis and Dais were laughing so hard they fell out of the tree……… and on to……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. MIA!!!!! "AH!" they all screamed and ran like sissy's to the house, yelling for White Blaze to eat the bitch. Sekhmet saw this as a chance to run himself, so he stumbled out of the bus and began to run to the house also. He didn't see the HUGE oak tree, although he was looking at it the whole time, his brain didn't correspond that he was about to hit it……or maybe it's just because I'm the author and made it come out of thin air….whatever works for you.

Mia twitched some and jumped up in time to see Sekhmet run in to the tree… "Stupid dunder head." She laughed …………………………………………………………………………………………………………. then White Blaze came running out and started to try to eat her…………….  aren't I a stinker?

Sage came walking out casually, not looking at either of them, but laughing inside. "If we have to go to this retarded 'Camp Spirit.' Let's go already!" He ordered and climbed on the bus. Sekhmet looked up from the ground. "I agree……not really but let's just go already!" he yelled following Sage into the bus, INTO the bus. Another bump for Sekhmet……how many shall he get? I don't know as many as I feel like giving him damnit!

Soon they all were on the bus, most with masks on so they wont be recognized…. At lest because I said they had to…… Mia is a bitch… moving on……Sekhmet pressed his face to the back window watching his house shrink in the distance….. (Hold on while I get the world's smallest violin……OK enough with the music!)

"Did any one remember to change their under wear?" Mia asked and the boys tossed coke cans at her. "I brought your grown up diapers Mia!" Yule said happily. At that every one burst out laughing. Sekhmet got bored and decided to start a fight. "Ryo's a girl!" he called. Then they all burst into song:

Ryo: If you want it to be good girl

Get yourself a... bad boy (Every one 0.0)

Sage: If you want it to be wild

Gotta know just who to dial baby

That's me

If you really like it hot

Get someone who hits the spot

Honey, oh yes (Ryo 0.,0)

Ryo: And if you wanna get it done

Then you gotta get then one

The one who's got it goin' on (Sage 0.,0)

Sage: If you wanna make it last

Gotta know just who to ask

Baby's gotta be the best

And that's me (Ryo nodding real fast)

Chorus (Every one)

If you want it to be good girl

Get yourself a... bad boy

If you really want it good girl

Get yourself a... bad boy

Yeah like it could be

Would be

Yeah like it should be

If you want it to be good girl

Get yourself a... bad boy

Ryo: If you like it innovative

Better get someone creative

Honey, yes

And if you want it to be jammin'

Gotta get somebody slammin'

Baby, oh yes (Sage, small problem down south)

Sage: And if you wanna get it done

Then you gotta get then one

The one who's got it goin' on (Ryo 0.,0 …)

Ryo: If you wanna make it last

Gotta know just who to ask

Baby's gotta be the best

And that's me, Sage (smirking)

Chorus (Every one)

Ryo: Now listen

These are things

Your mama shouldn't know

These are things

I really wanna show

These are things

I wanna show you how

So won't you let me show

You right now

Oohh baby (Sage, panting)

Sage: And if you wanna get it done

Then you gotta get then one

The one who's got it goin' on (Ryo, hehe)

Ryo: If you wanna make it last

Gotta know just who to ask

Baby's gotta be the best

And that's me

Sekhmet: (Every one stares at him 0.0)

If you want it to be good girl

Get yourself a ba-a-a-d boy, that's right

If you really want it good girl

Gotta get yourself a bad boy

If you really want it, if you really want it

Get him like it could be, would be

Yeah, like it should be

If you want it to be good, gotta be like it should

Anubis: But if you really want it good (Ow, ow)

Dais: If you really want it good (I like this)

Kale: If you really want it good (If you really)

Ryo: If you really want it good (Ouh, ouh)

Sage: If you really want it good (Ah, um)

Rowen: If you really want it good (Ah, um)

Cye: If you really want it good (Come on)

Sage: If you really want it good (I'm your bad boy, I'm your bad boy)

Ryo: If you really want it good (Oh, yeah, I like this)

Ryo and Sage: If you really want it good (If you want it bad baby, you got it)

"That was so good!" Anubis said. Every one heard Ryo and Sage in the back making out. "Sounded like someone took monkey's and threw them in a cage together…..did I mention they were in heat?" Cye said, sweat-dropping.

Dais was taking pictures, for black mail. Anubis shook his head. "Dais… you perv…" he muttered. Mia came running back there with a broom, hollering up a storm. "NO MAKING OUT ON MY BUS!" she scolded hitting Sage and Ryo on the head. "Umm….Mia?" Kale asked. "Yea?" Kale looked to the drivers seat. "If you're here, who's driving the bus?" he asked. Mia blinked. "Good question…" she said stroking her chin with her index finger and thumb. "GO DRIVE THE DAMN BUS!" Cye yelled. Mia slowly nodded and sluggishly made her way to the driver's seat, barley missing a little old lady.

"Stupid bitch." Ryo muttered. Dais was laughing his head off as people who saw the bus' side ran off the road. (poor people, at least they died watching porn. Not that I like porn…*Shifty eyes* NO I'M SERIOUS!) Sage was smiling. "It was good while it lasted." He said. Soon the bus stopped at a ran down-looking camp, it looked like cockroaches had taken over. (Dastardly little creatures ne?)

"We're staying here!? But…! DAMNIT!" Ryo yelled, hitting his head on the window. Sage was smiling. "Looks pleasant…" he said. Sekhmet looked at him. "Are you delirious?" he asked. "I might be…." He answered. "Er… Sage, It's a shit hole…" Ryo said, sweat-dropping.

"You think? Hmm….I think it's pleasant…" he answered again, trying to ignore the dancing shakes he saw. "Hehehehehe… are you on a Ryo-high?" Dais asked. "I feel like dancing, dancing, dancing!" was his answer as he danced along with the shakes. "Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry!" Ryo giggled and joined him in his dancing, singing some weird song. Sage suddenly grew quiet………

"Sagey-koi?" Ryo asked, stopping as well. "It's so beautiful……" he said pointing to a green, slimy, retention pond. Dais sweat-dropped. "Ryo, now listen closely, I want you to kiss Sage till he passes out. Can you do that for me?" Dais asked. His answer was Ryo pouncing on Sage and kissing him crazy. Sage turned blue, then passed out. "Finally!" Cye said. "Let's go check in." Mia said.

Ryo dragged Sage, yes dragged, behind him as they walked to the check in. Mia walked up to an old lady, she was old enough to be her grandma, but she didn't look like it, since Mia looked like an old hag herself. Anubis snickered at the picture. Dais twitched Sekhmet's hair. "Booger." Sage said in his sleep and everyone laughed. Mia glared at them all. "Yes we're here to check in." Mia said to the old lady. She nodded and showed them their dorms.

"This is where you'll be staying." She said and everyone nodded. "Just watch out for cockroaches." She said. Yuli's eyes lit up. "Cockroaches?!" he asked. "I love cockroaches! Their so crunchy!" Everyone stared 0.0. Yuli went looking for those oh so tasty treats. (EWWW) "You are the Indian's, on the other side of the lake are the cowboys, you will compete against them for camp prizes." She said. "But some of you will be split up and on the cowboy's team." She said.

"The knocked out one will be on the cowboy's, and you shall be on the Indian's." she said pointing to Ryo. Ryo pouted but nodded. She gave orders to everyone on what team they'll be on.

~*~*~*~

Indians: Cowboy's: Kitchen Duty:

Ryo Sagey-poo Kento

Anubis Yusuke

Kurama Hiei

Sekhmet Kuwabaka

Dais Cye

Rowen Kale

~*~*~*~

Ryo, Anubis, Sekhmet, Dais and Rowen walked to their dorms, talking. "Did I have to be the 'flag'?" Ryo asked, pouting. "Yes you pansy." Sekhmet scoffed. Ryo pouted and walked in, seeing a red haired beauty. "Hi, I'm Ryo, who're you?HiKKrtjj" Ryo asked. "I'm Kurama." He said smiling. Soon they all made their beds, Ryo getting a special one with a flag over it.

"Do I have to wear this?" Ryo asked holding up a bandana. "Yes you pansy." Sekhmet said, he loved that word. Ryo pouted again and walked out to the docks. On the other side of the lake, sage was just waking up in his bed, surprised to see his bed had a flag on it. "What the hell?" he asked. "No bad language." A man with black hair and sparkling green eyes said. "Seiga?!" Sage asked/demanded, sitting up. "Umm…yea, hi….who are you again?" he asked.

"It's me, Sage." "Sage, Sage…….I don't think I know a Sage….." he said. Sage growled and tossed a pillow at Seiga. "You're going out with Anubis and I'm one of his friends you dipshit." "Oh, Anubis….." he said. "HE'S HERE?!" he asked. Sage rolled his eyes. "He's some where… I don't know because I just woke up." Sage said.

"I'm your consular!" he said. "I bet he's on the Indians….." he said. "I hate the Indians…..stupid Indians…." He went on about how he hated them under his breathe. "Ok…" Sage said. "Yea……" "So what's with the flag?" Sage asked. "Well you represent the Cowboy's, so the other team try to capture you…..and if they catch you, they shave your head and your legs, plus give you a 'makeover' and then throw you up and stage so everyone can laugh at you." "… 0.0" "O, and you have to wear this bandana." He said throwing it at him. "Don't get caught."

"Do the other team have a flag? And if so, what if we catch him?" Sage asked. "Yea they do, and if we catch him the same thing happens to him. I think his name is….Ryo…or something…" he laughed. "Poor Ryo. We might leave out the shaving the hair though…..instead we'll stick him in a dress….better yet a cheerleading outfit…."

"…0.,0" Said started to drool at the thought. "He'll be soooo embarrassed." 'Actually… I've made his dress up like that before and he liked it…' Sage thought. Seiga looked over at his bed and saw a cockroach. "Eww…." He said and out of no where Yuli pops up and grabs it, eating it greedily. "EW! YULE! THAT'S SOOOO GROSE!" Sage yelled.

Over on the other side of the lake, Sekhmet was unpacking his favorite thing, his Malibu Stacy doll. (Just kidding. It was Kuwabaka.) "Oh, Stacy you look so pretty." He cooed, brushing her hair. "Let's go to the beach, I bought you a new bathing suit. And no, it's not Barbie's, she can rot in hell." Hiei ran up. "What the hell are you doing you imbecile?!" Hiei yelled. "Uhh…I won't hide it anymore! I love you Stacy!" he proclaimed his love to the world….well Hiei at least.

Hiei grabs the doll, ripping it apart, he burned it, leaving nothing behind but ashes. "STACY!" Kuwabara called, tears swelling in his eyes. He grabbed the ashes and stared at them, imagining her beautiful, plastic body, her painted on smile, and her fashionable clothes. Nothing was left but the ashes he now holds in his hands. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" he cried. "You murderer!" he called. He could still hear her faint voice he heard when he would pull the elegant string that was embedded in her back. The emotion was too much for him, so he curled up into a ball and wept for her to return. He rocked back and forth, feeling like a knife was stabbed in his back. "Traitor!" he called to Hiei.

Hiei snickered as he walked away, before he remembered he could run fast… so he ran…. To Kurama! ………… Hehehehehe yep Kurama, you know! Pretty Foxy boy Kurama! …. Any way… did you know Hiei sleeps out side in Kurama's tree!? …. Sorry, back to the fic…

Yusuke walked into the Cowboy's dorm, as he did angel's sung and cherry blossoms fell at his feet. He ran his fingers through his shiny black hair and his eyes sparkled like 1000 suns. (Sorry 'bout that, Hehehe, got kinda carried away.) Seiga looked over at him. "He thinks he's so hot, I don't think so…." He said. Sage sweat-dropped. "Ok… I'm going to the docks now…" Sage said and he walked out. Seiga gave Yusuke a dirty look.

Seiga had a big ego….for a GOOD reason too. Seiga could be the next sexiest male model, let's just say he has a big ego and a bigger……….never mind. Ryo was skipping stones when he saw Sage on the other side of the bank. He looked around to see if any one was looking before steeling a canoe and paddling over to Sage. "Hehehe, hi Sagey!" he called happily.

(Author(*cough*Rose*cough*) has ran out of ideas…give me a minute to think….Grabs pencil and stuffs in bra. MY PENCIL IS NOW SEXY! ……and I got an idea! On with the story!)

Sage looked at him, then smiled. "Sorry, but I have to capture you, shave your legs, give you a makeover and put you in a cheerleading outfit." 0.,0 ………………………… "Oh ya! Well catch me then SAGEY-POO!" Ryo said then started to paddle out… it was a BIG lake… you could get lost too, it leads to a river… (MY FICCY! SO WHAT I SAYS GO'S!)

"O, YEA!" Sage called ripping off his shirt like superman and jumping into the water. Ryo laughed and paddled faster. "Catch me if you can Koibito!" he called back. This only made Sage go faster, and faster. Ryo squealed and paddled the fastest he could go, out farther and farther towards the river, laughing all the way. Sage swam as fast as he could, or was he? I don't know……the point is he was swimming fast ok?

Ryo paddled out, now in the river, trees all over the banks. "Uh…. Ryo? We're supposed to be back soon. For the camp introduction." He said looking around. Ryo stopped and looked back. "Oh ya… well I guess we should head back huh?" he said. "Yea we should. They explain all the activities and contests. And we get to meet the other people in our dorms." Sage said.

Ryo paddled up to Sage. "How. Need a lift?" Ryo smirked, talking like an Indian. "I reckon." Sage said talking like they did when cowboys only took a bath on Saturday because they thought bathing would wash away all the oil their skin needed. They were so stupid back then, and they smelled……eww. Back to the fic…

Ryo afford a hand to Sage to pull him up and when they were ready to go… Ryo realized they were lost…

"We're lost?!" Sage yelled. "Um…ya?" Ryo said sheepishly. "Nice going moron….." Sage muttered. Ryo frowned then pushed Sage over the side on the canoe. "Teme." He said, sticking his tongue out. Sage swam under the canoe and tipped it. "I'm not a Teme, your just stupid….." Ryo growled and splashed water at Sage before getting back on the canoe and start to paddle away. "Hey you Teme! Get back here!" He called after Ryo as he shrunk in the distance…..

At that Ryo just paddled faster away… but he still didn't know the way out of the river…Sage now swam faster than before, but the other way. Before Ryo and the canoe disappeared completely he called. "If I get eaten, beaten, killed, hurt, or get a bug bite it's your fault Ryo!" "Stupid baka! K'so Kisama!" Ryo grumbled as he paddled, still not looking back.

Sage pulled himself onto the bank, when he felt something around his ankle. "AHHH!!! SNAKE!!! HELP!!!!" He shouted, scrambling to free himself. Ryo, who had heard him yell, paddled back, jumped onto the bank and helped Sage get free before bursting out laughing. "What's so funny Teme?!" Sage asked. Ryo smirked. "Baka! It was just weeds! HAHAHAHA!" Ryo laughed.

Sage looked down and saw nothing but weeds. "It was a snake I swear!" he shouted. "Scardy cowboy!" Ryo said then stuck his tongue out at Sage. Sage said nothing and stood up. He growled and grumpily strutted off in the other direction. Ryo rolled his eyes before walking after him. "The camp is north." He said simply as he walked behind Sage. "And how would you know? It's this way." He said still walking the same way, it looked as if someone had shoved a corncob up his butt.

"Because Sagey, we went south from the camp." Ryo said smirking. "I'm not taking directions from you…." Sage said. "Or from anyone else, because I'm a typical guy who's too good, and thinks he knows everything…" Ryo pushed Sage into the mud. "Yes I can see that." Ryo growled, glaring at Sage. "And in till you grow up, we're over!" Ryo yelled and walked the other way. Sage picked himself up off the ground. "Ryo! Where are you going?!"

"Away from you Kisama!" Ryo yelled back, still walking. Sage sighed and ran up to him. "Let's just go this way!" he said. Ryo glared at him before ignoring him. "Ryo!" he shouted, grabbing him and started walking the other way, Ryo draped over his shoulder. "Let me go you K'so Kisama!" Ryo yelled, kicking and screaming. Sage just tightened his grip. "It's going to be easy to catch you……"

Ryo growled and kicked and pouched, basically trying to get away. "LET ME GO!" Sage rolled his eyes. "Just because you say 'let me go' doesn't mean I will baka." Ryo's next kick accidentally kicked Sage below the belt… "YOU BAKA!" he screamed as he fell to his knees, "OWWWW!!!" Ryo winced in sympathy before wiggling out and running in the other direction.

"RYO GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" He yelled, but couldn't get up. Ryo ran all the way to a clearing. He ran over to a tree and started to pouch and kick it. "Stupid Kisama!" he growled. Sage recovered surprisingly pretty quick, he ran in the direction he saw Ryo go. Ryo pouched and kicked the tree in till it fell over. "Stupid…" he growled then turned to leave.

Sagey-poo made his way to where Ryo was. "Ryo!" he called. Ryo looked over and glared. "What?!" he snapped. "Come on! I hear people over in that direction, it might be camp!" Ryo glared and leaned against a tree. "So go, I'll catch up." 'Not.'

Sage looked up and saw a rope that materialized out of thin air, he caught it. "Thanks Rose." He said. He turned to Ryo with a smirk on his face. "If you won't come quietly, then I'll MAKE you come…." He said and grabbed him, tied him up and gagged him with his own bandana. Ryo wiggled…ok so he couldn't move… ruin my fun…

Sage once again threw Ryo over his shoulder and began to walk in the direction he heard voices. He walked over and saw a village kinda. It was like in the olden days, it was…………….AMISH COUNTRY!!! Although Sage was too stupid to understand that they thought all technology was evil. DA DA DA~! He walked up to an old man in black…they ALL WORE BLACK! DA DA DA! "Don't you people know that not ALL black is slimming?" Sage said as he looked around.

The old man looked at him funny…

"Well, come on, Green is all the rave this year." Sage said. He pulled out his cell phone, "Why didn't I use this before……Oh, yea……the author never told me too….." He muttered. The man gasped at the phone, knocking it out of his hands. "EVIL BE GONE!" he yelled and the whole town ran after him with pitchforks and torches. "HE'S A WITCH!" they yelled.

Sage ran as fast as he could, or however fast you can run with a person on your shoulder……

Sage had been running for so long he didn't even realize when they stopped chasing him……so he kept running…….and running………and running……..running and screaming……..and some more running………

Soon he found himself back at camp. "We're back!" he yelled. "And they're gone?……" he asked, but shrugged it off. He threw Ryo off his shoulder and stretched. "Have a fun time inching yourself to your dorm…" he laughed. Ryo rolled his eyes before kicking Sage's leg… then the ever so nice author, gave him an Indian's knife! So he untied himself, glad to be free, and ran to his dorm. Sage walked back to his dorm, well limping is more like it…..

Yusuke was laying on his bed, which happened to be right next to Sage's. Sage sat down on his bed, not noticing all the mud and water that he trailed in, he also didn't notice it was all over his bed now…. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked. "Well, I caught the Indian's flag, then we got lost, then we met a whole bunch of people with a fashion problem." He stated simply. "Uh huh….." he said. "I'm gonna go get a shower…" Sage said finally noticing the mess.

But before Sage could walk out of the room, Seiga entered. "We have the meeting thingie soon…What the hell?" he asked when he saw Sage. "Long story short, nothing I want to explain again….." he said and left to shower…..

Anubis lifted and eyebrow when Ryo walked in. "Where have you been?" he asked. "…" Ryo said nothing for a moment. "I hate Sage Willy Date." He said and sat down on his bed, ringing out the water. "Willy?! And why do you hate him?" "…shut up…" Anubis shrugged but quieted. Ryo tossed a dart at a picture of Sage, hitting him right in the middle of his face…

Seiga was thinking of an excuse to go over to the Indians to see Anubis. "Think, think, think…." Then he broke out in song:

Sit down in our thinking chair and think, think, think~

Cause when you use your mind take it step at a time

We can do anything,

That we wanna do

DA DA DA DA DA DA

Then a blue puppy jumped in his lap and bit him in the nose, "That's my song SUCKA!" Blue said and ran off.

"Stupid dog….." he said.

"I got an idea!" The author comes down. "No you don't." Then Seiga nods. "Nevermind….I'll just go down there!" The author comes down again. "No you won't." Seiga once again nods like the good little slave he is. "I'll swim!" **author gives a thumb up**

Seiga stood on the docks and takes his shirt off, then a song came on.:

I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt it hurts.

"Turn that song off!" Seiga yells and it turns off.

Seiga swam to the other side, and pulled himself on the dock. His body glistened, as the water ran down him, he flipped his hair then the author threw pencil at him. "Ok! Ok!" he said and walked to Anubis' teepee.

He knocked….if you can even knock on a teepee…….

Anubis opened the flap thingie and ran into Seiga's chest… "Uh…hey Anubis….." he said. Anubis blushed and looked up. "Seiga?! What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in your dimension! Not that I'm complaining but…" Anubis said blushing darker. "I know but me and Taile are here for…….secret reasons….." he said looking sexy, and around……

"Secret reasons? What are those reasons?" he asked, finally taking a step back so he's not pressed against Seiga…. Though he wished he didn't… "It's a secret…..if I told you it would defeat the purpose of calling it a 'secret'" "Uh huh…" Anubis said, sweat-dropping. "Have you seen Taile? I sure as hell haven't……he's supposed to be on your side……stupid Indians….." "Um… ya I know where he is… but you don't want to know…" Seiga looked at him funny. "Umm….why?" he asked. "Please don't confuse me again…you do that a lot…." He said.

"Um………………. He's with Rowen ……………….. alone in his tent- teepee…. Whatever…………." Anubis said. "I'll go say hi!" he said and started walking to his teepee. Anubis' eyes went wide. "NO! DON'T!" he yelled then grabbed Seiga by the waist and dragging him in the other direction. "Anubis? Why? IS THERE A BOMB IN THEIR TEEPEE?!" he shouted and everyone heard bomb so they ducked.

"NO! THERE IS NO BOMB! But what do two people, who love each other very much do?" Anubis asked, blushing like a tomato. "Anubis not right now! I have to save Rowen and Taile!" he shouted. Anubis pushed Seiga on to the ground, straddling his hips. "There is NO bomb and Rowen and Taile are……" Anubis couldn't say it as he was blushing redder then his hair.

"Are what?……." he asked "Oh……..0.0" Anubis nodded, but didn't get up… because one, he was comfortable and two, because I the Author(Firestorm) said so damnit! "Umm….Anubis?" he asked as everyone was staring…..why you ask? BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!

Anubis blushed darker, if that's even possible but I SAID SO, SO THERE!, and he got up………………. But he tripped and fell right back onto Seiga, why? Because………………. You guessed it! I SAID SO!!! Back to the fic…. Seiga just kinda stared at him. "Are you ok?…………..*awkward silence *" Anubis nodded then got off again……… but author pops up behind him and pushes him back on…… and their lips met……meaning they kissed for those retards who don't know…….

Seiga once again just stared. "………" Author growls and kicks him in the… ya…. *Booming voice* KISS HIM DAMNIT!!!!!!! Seiga coward in fear of his slave keeper, so he kissed him. Author nods and grins, shining light every where. Much better… now I give you the gift of brains….

Seiga sat up "The square root of 3 is 9!" he said now being smart. "….Am I right?" he asked. Author and Anubis nods happily. Author pulls both on to their feet. *Booming voice again* Now you will marry!!! Anubis blushes darkly. "Umm…ya see…..I uh….* gulp *" Author glares at Seiga. "Well……now?" he asked. Author nods and drags both to the alter.

*Seiga, do you take Anubis as your Husband/Wife?*

"Yes….ma'am…." he said sheepishly…..

*Good. Now Anubis, do you take Seiga as your Husband?*

"Yes…"

*Good. I pronounce you Man and Man… now you may kiss the bride/groom*

Seiga nods quickly and kisses Anubis……

Author smiles approvingly and doves fly every where as author disappears… for now…

TBC…


End file.
